Sobre Piratas e Bardos
by Lady Radagast
Summary: Varric e Isabela sempre foram bons amigos. E talvez até mais do que amigos...
1. Ferimento e Cura

...

_Fanfic Isabela/Varric – porque eu sempre achei que os gracejos que eles faziam um para o outro durante o jogo muito suspeitos!_

...

Existe uma lenda, muito partilhada por humanos que vivem em comunidades pequenas e supersticiosas, de que os anões são feitos de rocha.

Como filhos da Pedra, como gostam de reafirmar, eles próprios seriam feitos do mesmo material utilizado para cimentar as Deep Roads. Pequenos golens de pele macia, mãos de aço e determinação de ferro; forjados unicamente para a batalha. Só isso explicaria o fato deles viverem tão perto das trincheiras dos darkspawn e ainda estarem vivos. Sem falar no velho bordão de que "anões são cabeças-duras", provavelmente tendo aço no lugar do cérebro – e alguns ouro no lugar do coração.

Tudo mentira. Anões não eram feitos de pedra. Ou já se ouviu falar de alguma pedra que sangrasse?

Varric tocou em seu peito e sentiu a discrepância de temperaturas: sua pele estava fria, mas seu sangue escorria morno pelo ferimento enorme que atravessava o seu tórax de cima abaixo. Anos e anos lutando com a frente desprotegida só para exibir seu glorioso cabelo no peito e nunca lhe aconteceu um vacilo destes.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Estava atirando num bando de ladrões que estavam causando problemas para a Guilda dos Mercadores. Enquanto espetava um inimigo que estava próximo demais dele com a baioneta de Bianca, um segundo avançou dando-lhe um violento golpe de marreta no ombro. Com o braço dormente pelo impacto ele deixou a guarda aberta. Um terceiro bandido aproveitou o momento.

A lâmina atravessou a pele, cortou a carne e lambeu os ossos das costelas. Uma explosão de líquido vermelho quente salpicou quem estava próximo. Anos e anos sujando-se com o sangue dos outros e agora era o de Varric que manchava as roupas alheias.

Ele caiu de costas, com Bianca escapando de suas mãos e quicando pelo chão da praça de mercado de Higtown. Um humano da guilda Coterie e um anão da Carta – tão alto que nem parecia um anão – aproximavam-se de Varric com as armas em punhos, lâminas sedentas por mais sangue.

"É isto aí... acabou... estou morto." pensava o príncipe mercador, sentindo sua luva de couro empapar-se com o próprio sangue.

– Pegamos ele!– comemoraram os bandoleiros. Há muito tempo que o anão era um empecilho enorme dentre eles e suas atividades ilícitas. – Pegamos!

– Nnngh! Melhor... assim. – murmurou Varric, com dificuldade. – Mais alguns anos e eu... não estaria mais... com esta bela aparência. Melhor deixar um cadáver atraente... – mesmo numa situação crítica como aquela ele não deixava de fazer suas piadinhas.

O humano ergueu a lâmina, prestes a dar o golpe final, mas foi detido quando o machado do mafioso da Carta interrompeu a trajetória da espada.

– Alto lá! – gritou o anão, com a voz abafada pelo elmo. – Quem vai matá-lo sou eu!

– Nem pensar! – o humano rosnou. – Este puto matou mais dos nossos do que dos seus! Vai morrer pelas minhas mãos!

– Ele É um dos "nossos". Nada melhor do que um anão para matar outro anão.

– Nada a ver! Quem vai matá-lo sou eu!

– Não, eu!

Se não estivesse sentindo uma dor profunda e dificuldade em respirar, Varric teria gargalhado. Os dois criminosos estavam brigando entre si para ver quem ia matá-lo. Aquela poderia ser uma ótima oportunidade para fugir, mas infelizmente seu corpo não estava em condições de fazer nenhuma fuga esperta. Ele sentia um frio mortal subir pelo seu corpo e gelar a pele do seu rosto. O sangue continuava escorrendo, assim como a sua vida.

Ele estava morrendo. E não havia ninguém para salvá-lo.

"Isabela..." ele pensou, antes de sua visão se escurecer.

...

A porta da taverna Hanged Man abriu de um solavanco quando Isabela adentrou, com as roupas manchadas de sangue. A pirata havia se envolvido em mais um dos seus duelos noturnos e parecia ter se dado bem. Ou nem tanto.

Enquanto caminhava, gotas de líquida vermelho pingavam pelo chão.

– Cerveja! – ela gritou, batendo no balcão. – Não, pensando bem vinho... ou melhor, rum! – ela levou a mão ao ombro. – Ah! Solta aí a bebida mais forte que você tiver!

– Rivaini! – uma voz exclamou do alto da escada. Era Varric, vestindo apenas sua túnica vermelha, descalço e com os cabelos soltos. Estava bem à vontade, significando que devia estar concentrado em seus escritos até ouvir a barulhada que a pirata estava fazendo. – Voltou mais cedo esta noite! E que sujeira é esta? Não basta matar o inimigo, mas precisa também tomar banho com as vísceras dele?

– A culpa não foi minha. – ela deu uma risada dolorida. – Que culpa eu tenho se todos os meus desafiantes gostam de se jogar contra minhas adagas?

– Oh, que ponto de vista interessante! – o anão foi descendo as escadas. – Então não é Bianca quem atira nos criminosos, mas são os corpos deles que chamam as flechas.

– Realmente não é Bianca, é você quem atira as flechas. – ela sorriu, embora mordesse o lábio de dor. – E quando você vai largar aquela balestra e finalmente ficar comigo?

– Hah! Continue sonhando, Rivaini. Eu não trocaria uma esposa tão fiel quanto Bianca por você nem se caísse em meus braços...

A pirata fechou os olhos, pendeu a cabeça para o lado e dobrou os joelhos. Os dedos da mão perderam a força e o caneco de rum que havia acabado de receber espatifou-se. Varric conseguiu pegá-la antes que a mulher caísse no chão. Assustado, ele olhou para o rosto pálido de Isabela e puxou com cuidado o top de sua blusa. Estava empapado de sangue. E o sangue era dela.

...

– Não atingiu o osso. Ela vai ficar bem. – disse Anders.

O curandeiro apostate havia aplicado suas magias de cura na pirata. Ela gemia baixinho, indicando que estava voltando pouco a pouco à consciência. Seu ombro ferido estava enfaixado e outros ferimentos menores já haviam sido curados por poções. Ela estava desnuda da cintura para cima, embora uma manta carmim cobrisse seu busto.

– Obrigado por vir, Loiro. – Varric estava encostado na parede, de braços cruzados. – A próxima vez que eu precisar que você saia do seu buraco de rato para se enfiar em outro, como o Hanged Man, prometo remunerá-lo melhor.

– Já me sinto pago pela ajuda que você tem me dado, mantendo os criminosos afastados da minha clínica. – sorriu o mago. – De qualquer forma esta noite irei passar com Hawke. Ela também precisa de cuidados depois que duelou com o Arishok para salvar Isabela. Seria uma pena se a pirata morresse depois de todo o esforço que a nossa querida líder fez.

– Vou manter Rivaini na coleira para ela não se meter mais em confusões. Prometo.

O mago meneou com a cabeça e saiu. Varric fechou a porta do quarto e olhou para sua convidada que agora esparramava-se na cama. A mulher havia voltado à si.

– Eu ouvi mal ou você disse que ia me "botar na coleira"? – ela seu uma risadinha fraca. – Está me chamando de cadela, anão?

– Já te chamaram de coisa pior, minha querida. – ele sentou no pé da cama. Tentava a todo custo mostrar-se descontraído, embora estivesse mortalmente preocupado com a amiga. – Está sentindo dor?

– Nada tão ruim que não possa piorar. – ela tentou esticar o braço ferido, mas não conseguiu. – Ai! Você e Anders olharam para os meus peitos, não é?

– Não tivemos opção. – Varric baixou os olhos. – O ferimento era largo.

– Ah, mas não estou reclamando! – Isabela baixou a manta e deixou os seios expostos. Desta vez o anão foi obrigado a erguer os olhos e a pirata pareceu se divertir com isto. – Você acha que eu ando de decote para ninguém vê-los? Da mesma forma que o decote da sua túnica, Varric. Para todos poderem admirar este seu peito cabeludo e sarado!

– Existe uma coisa chamada "processo de cicatrização" que pode ser dificultada pelo frio. – o príncipe mercador ergueu a manta até o pescoço da pirata. – Agora fique boazinha. Está na hora de dormir.

– Quer dizer então que esta noite vamos dormir juntos? Oooh! Espero que Bianca não fique com ciúmes.

– Bianca não vai ficar com ciúmes porque eu vou deitar no sofá lá de baixo enquanto você fica aqui. – ele se levantou. – Tenha bons sonhos.

A mulher balançou a cabeça. Não conseguia entender porque Varric sempre bancava o casto com ela. Alias, com todos. Podia soltar um gracejo aqui, um flerte ali, mas no final parecia ser o único do grupo de Hawke que ia para a cama sozinho. "Bianca me faz companhia" era sempre a sua resposta.

Isabela aninhou-se entre as cobertas e enfiou o rosto no colchão. Respirou profundamente.

– Então... este é o cheiro dele. – ela murmurou, e dormiu sorrindo.

...


	2. Desejo e Ojeriza

A lâmina sibilou no ar, correndo numa trajetória reta e certeira até atingir a base do crânio do Blood Mage.

– Uuuf! Obrigado, Rivaini! – exclamou Varric, que estava justamente sob o efeito de uma magia paralisante deste mago, sendo liberado dela na sequencia.

– Ah, se não sou eu para te salvar! – sorriu a pirata, fazendo pose. – Quem mais ia...?

Ela parou a frase quando uma das flechas da balestra do anão passou rente ao seu rosto. Por um momento a pirata pensou que Varric a estivesse atacando, mas quando olhou para trás viu o sorrateiro assassino de roupas escuras cair de costas com uma flecha entre os olhos.

– E se não sou EU para lhe salvar! – riu o príncipe mercador.

– É isso aí! Eu te salvo, tu me salva, ele me salva... todos se salvam!

Quem disse aquela última frase foi Marian Hawke. Ao redor dela havia um longo arco de cadáveres que foram partidos ao meio. A poderosa guerreira carregava nos ombros uma enorme espada tingida de sangue, responsável pela morte de pelo menos metade daqueles inimigos caídos naquela viela suja de Lowtown. Logo atrás dela veio Anders. O curandeiro ergueu seu cajado e um frescor suave percorreu o corpo do quatro aventureiros. A magia de cura do apostate era poderosa.

– Terminamos por hoje. Só por hoje. – o mago suspirou. – Estão todos bem? Foi suficiente?

– Claro que foi, querido. – sorriu a guerreira, dando um selinho no seu amado curandeiro. – Embora eu prefira outros tipos de arrepio.

Enquanto os dois se beijavam Varric e Isabela olharam um para o outro em sinal de troça conjunta. Adoravam ver aquelas cenas românticas entre sua líder e o mago. A guerreira com seus cabelos curtos, músculos torneados e quase um palmo mais alta que o apostate, parecia que era ela o homem da relação.

– Que tal uma passada no Hanged Man antes de dormir? – sugeriu Hawke. – Tenho certeza que deve ter cerveja boa e que Varric já deve ter terminado outra de suas novelas sujas para ler para nós.

– Ainda estou terminando. – disse o anão, rindo. – Eu poderia escrever mais rápido se tivesse inspiração. Que tal você e Anders darem mais detalhes sobre os seus hábitos noturnos?

– Varric! – exclamou o mago, em protesto.

– Hahaha! Se eu fizer isso você vai ter que me pagar direitos depois do livro publicado! – a gargalhada da mulher retumbou feito trovão. – Oh, mas esqueça! Sei que você vai contar minhas histórias independente de eu permitir ou não.

– As biografias não-autorizadas são as que vendem mais.

– Vamos pular o Hanged Man por hoje. – Anders tentou encerrar a conversa. – Venha, Marian. Nós dois ainda precisamos discutir alguns assuntos em particular. Na minha clínica.

O casal foi-se embora, deixando o bardo e a pirata sozinhos na rua. Sem precisar dizer uma só palavra, ambos começaram a caminhar juntos de volta para a taverna. Nos últimos seis anos aquele foi o lar de ambos. O anão ainda sentia-se incomodado em viver na mansão Tethras desde a morte do seu irmão. Preferia muito mais passar as noites no seu quarto da Hanged Man, que era só seu havia anos.

Isabela nem quarto precisava. Dormia entre as cadeiras e mesas do andar de baixo da taverna ou então na casa de algum homem – ou alguma mulher – da cidade. Mas naquele dia ela queria muito deitar numa cama macia. De preferência na companhia de alguém.

A pirata entrelaçou os dedos em torno dos dedos da mão enluvada de Varric.

O anão teve um pequeno sobressalto e teve que deter um passo, obrigando Isabela à puxa-lo para que voltasse a andar. Ele ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas a pirata o cortou:

– Sua luva está pegajosa de sangue. Bianca não fica horrorizada quando você toca nela com estas mãos?

– Bianca já está acostumada ao meu toque. – o anão sorriu. – Além disso eu a encero todas as noites. Ela não tem do que reclamar.

Isabela ficou pensando em que tipo de coisa Varric devia "encerar" todas as noites. Seis anos já haviam se passado. A pirata já havia se deitado com Hawke, com Fenris num dia de bebedeira, dado um agarro em Anders e um beijo em Merrill. Até na Aveline ela já havia bulinado, embora na sequencia tenha levado um ardido tapa na cara, que só serviu para excitá-la ainda mais. Agora com Varric ela nunca tinha feito coisa alguma. Aquela poderia ser sua oportunidade.

– Você fala muito de Bianca, mas gostaria muito de saber se existe alguma mulher, ou algum homem, de carne e osso com quem você costuma passar as noites.

– Bem... – o anão pareceu incomodado. – Você deve ter reparado que Kirkwall não há muitas opções de damas da minha raça.

– É verdade! Eu não tenho visto muitas anãs em Kirkwall nestes últimos anos. Onde elas estão, Varric? Estão todas escondidas dentro do seu armário?

– E talvez eu tenha perdido todas elas assim como metade dos meus pares de meia. – ele riu.

– Você só gosta de anãs? – a pirata apertou a mão dele com mais força. – Nunca teve uma mulher alta como companhia noturna?

– Sim, já tive. – sua respiração parou por um instante. – Mas não gostei muito. Vocês, humanas e elfas, têm muita perna. Um exagero. Dá trabalho demais.

– Oh, você não teria trabalho nenhum comigo. – a mão da pirata soltou-se da dele e agora envolvia o seu pescoço. – Eu tomaria toda a iniciativa. Você só teria que ficar parado e minhas mãos é que iam...

– Rivaini. – o anão gentilmente tirou a mão dela de seu ombro. – Seus assuntos são sempre os mesmos. Você só pensa em sexo?

– Eu prefiro fazer do que pensar. – a pirata sentiu-se um pouco magoada com a recusa. Não era comum para ela alguém evitar o seu toque. – E com você eu tenho mais pensado do que feito. Alias, nunca fizemos.

Os dois pararam de andar um instante, há poucos metros da Hanged Man. Varric a observava com olhos tristes e Isabela não conseguia entender o porquê daquela súbita mágoa. Ela já tinha visto centenas de homens e mulheres consternadas porque ela não lhes deu atenção, mas era a primeira vez que ela via alguém que parecia infeliz porque ela ESTAVA dando atenção.

– Não. – ele disse, por fim. – É melhor assim. Temos uma amizade tão boa. Eu e você bebendo juntos, trapaceando nas cartas juntos, dividindo histórias juntos, inventando apelidos engraçados para nossos companheiros juntos. – o anão suspirou. – Não gostaria que isso acabasse.

– Acabasse? Mas, Varric... o fato de dividirmos a cama uma ou duas vezes mudaria tanto as coisas assim? – ela passou sua mão suave no rosto de barba por fazer do anão. – Nós continuaríamos amigos! Continuaríamos a fazer as mesmas coisas, nos divertiríamos do mesmo jeito. Lutaríamos lado a lado da mesma forma. – sua mão passou para o colar de ouro que o príncipe mercador tinha no pescoço. – Não mudaria nada. Bem, talvez as piadinhas sujas entre nós ficariam mais frequentes, mas qual o problema nisso? Indiferente do que poderia acontecer nestas noites, indiferente da sua performance ser boa ou ruim... – agora os dedos delas deslizavam pelo cabelo do peito do anão, alcançando um de seus mamilos dentro da túnica. – Ainda continuaríamos amigos. Continuaria a ser tudo igual.

– Não. – resoluto, Varric tirou a mão da pirata de dentro de sua roupa. – Não continuaria.

– Mas, Varric...

– Não, Isabela! – ele ordenou, por fim. E a pirata ficou chocada ao ouvir seu nome ao invés do seu apelido. – Por favor, não continue forçando isto. – e girou nos calcanhares para ir até a taverna o mais rápido possível.

– Espere! – ela o alcançou, puxando-o pela gola do seu casaco. – Pelo menos um beijo? Nem isso você não poderia me dar?

Varric olhou para ela e era possível ver a dúvida pairando em seus olhos. Antes que ele dissesse outro "não" a pirata o agarrou pelo colarinho, baixou a cabeça e o beijou.

Por um momento o mundo desapareceu em volta deles. Os dedos da pirata agarraram com força os ombros largos e os cabelos dourados do pequeno homem. Os braços fortes do anão envolveram a cintura dela como se jamais fossem soltar novamente, enquanto sua boca esfomeada roçava na dela quase com violência. Rosnados de excitação brotavam do fundo da garganta de ambos.

"Ele me deseja!" ela pensou, agora tendo certeza. "Ele me quer! Eu posso sentir a necessidade profunda dele em sua língua, em suas mãos..." os dois interromperam o beijo em busca de ar.

– Ah, Varric. – ela sorria, respirando pesado. – Então você...

– Pronto. – o anão fechou os olhos e a empurrou. – Você ganhou... o seu beijo. – ele deu um longo suspirou e curvou-se um pouco para frente, levando uma das mãos até a cintura, como se quisesse esconder alguma coisa. – Espero que esteja satisfeita.

– Satisfeita? – ela arregalou os olhos. – Pelo clitóris de Andraste, Varric! Eu quero mais!

– Não... – ele baixou a cabeça. – Eu tenho... muito trabalho esta noite. E acho melhor você passar a noite fora. Procure outro lugar para dormir.

– Mas...

– Até amanhã, Rivaini.

Andando o mais depressa que suas curtas pernas permitiam, o anão alcançou a porta da Hanged Man e desapareceu lá dentro. Isabela ficou parada no meio da rua, confusa. Podia entender uma reação dessas se Varric fosse um homem comprometido e tivesse que lutar contra os seus instintos para preservar um relacionamento "Que Bianca o quê!" ela pensou, irritada.

A pirata bufou e resolveu passar aquela noite perambulando pelas ruas. A recusa do príncipe mercador apenas havia lhe atiçado mais. Aquele beijo... ela passava os dedos nos lábios ainda úmidos, pensando que fazia muito tempo que ninguém lhe beijava assim. Fazia muito tempo que ela não tinha um companheiro de cama decente. E imaginou que o anão deveria ser esplêndido fazendo amor.

– Eu não sei que amarras são estas que estão te prendendo, Varric. Mas eu juro que vou desfazer estes nós. – ela lançou um olhar para a taverna. – Nem que tenha que cortar todos eles com uma faca!


	3. Final e Recomeço

Havia acabado.

Uma das mais épicas batalhas já ocorridas em Kirkwall havia acabado.

Meredith e seus templários estavam acabados para sempre. Os magos eram vitoriosos. Por enquanto...

Porém a poeira demoraria muito para abaixar. Hawke e seu amado apostate Anders fugiram da cidade, enquanto os outros companheiros tomaram seu rumo logo depois, desaparecendo pela estrada, cada um deles.

Exceto Varric e Isabela.

Apenas um mês havia se passado desde a loucura de Meredith. Este ainda era o assunto mais comentando de Kirkwall. A pirata já estava começando a se entediar de novo. Após muitas conversas com homens no porto ela havia conseguido um navio para chefiar, após "convencer' alguns marinheiros de que ela seria uma ótima capitã – e que aceitar tudo o que ela dizia seria a melhor coisa para que todos mantivessem a saúde.

Aquela era a sua última noite na Hanged Man e ela queria despedir-se daquele lugar em grande estilo.

– Varric? – ela bateu na porta do quarto do anão. – Posso entrar?

– Claro que pode, Rivaini.

A mulher adentrou devagar, fechando a porta logo em seguida. O príncipe mercador estava sentado de costas para ela, mexendo em alguns mecanismos de Bianca. Sua preciosa balestra havia sofrido alguns danos durante a luta final e o dedicado "marido" estava ajeitando seus pequenos e frágeis parafusos. A arma já estava quase nova em folha, faltando apenas mais alguns retoques.

– Bom que você apareceu. – disse o anão, sem se virar, ainda concentrado no minucioso trabalho. – Pode pegar aquela caixa que está em cima da mesa grande? Estou quase terminando de...

Ele teve que parar de falar quando as mãos da pirata envolveram a sua cabeça. Ele soltou suas ferramentas para tentar se livrar, mas no susto acabou caindo da cadeira. Isabela aproveitou para montar em cima dele.

– Rivaini? – ele exclamou, quase em pânico. – O que você...?

– Hoje você não me escapa, senhor Tethras! – ela riu, levando as mãos até sua camisa de pirata e desabotoando-a num segundo. – Desta vez eu vou levantar o seu "Paragon"! Descobrir o que você tem escondido nas suas "Deep Roads"! Sentir o seu "suco de nug" dentro de mim!

– Pare! – gritou, segurando a pirata pelos pulsos. – Pela bunda peluda de Andraste! Eu preferiria ser estuprado por um qunari do que ouvir mais um dos seus malditos trocadilhos!

– Tem razão! – ela desvencilhou-se das mãos dele e começou a puxar o seu pesado casaco. – Não é hora de falar nada. É hora apenas de...

– NÃO!

Torcendo o corpo para o lado, o anão saiu debaixo da pirata. Isabela não poderia ter ficado mais chocada.

– Não acredito! – ela rosnou, abotoando novamente a blusa. – Você fugiu de mim de novo? Então é isto, Varric? Você realmente não gosta de mulheres? Só pode ser esta a explicação!

O anão poderia ter ficado ofendido, mas não ficou.

– Você não seria a primeira a pensar isto. – disse, com calma. – Mas... não é isto.

– E qual seria a explicação verdadeira? – a pirata ficou de pé. – Quer dizer... é incompreensível! Eu sei que você me deseja, Varric. Eu senti naquela noite! Homens têm muito mais dificuldade em disfarçar este tipo de coisa!

– Talvez. – foi a consideração cuidadosa. – Eu não estou negando que às vezes eu olho para você, e...

– Ah! Então você está admitindo que me quer! – a mulher pareceu ganhar o dia. – Então por que não quer ir em frente? Você é um covarde? É virgem?

– Não, Rivaini. O motivo pelo qual eu não a quero... – ele suspirou profundamente, como se o que estivesse prestes a dizer fosse doloroso. – ... são os motivos pelo qual VOCÊ me quer.

– Heim? Eu não entendi.

– Imaginei que não. – ele baixou a cabeça. – E você não precisa entender. Também não precisa ficar mais perdendo tempo comigo. Uma mulher bonita como você certamente vai encontrar pretendentes muito mais fáceis e talvez até mais satisfatórios do que eu. Você sempre os arranja.

– Varric! – agora a voz dela era um apelo. – Você precisa me explicar! Por que não me quer? Porque eu sim, quero muito você! – ela fez uma pausa dramática. – Eu amo você!

Palavras mágicas como estas sempre faziam todos os seus pretendentes suspirarem. Nunca houve ninguém que ouvisse um "eu te amo" de Isabela e não se sentisse o homem – ou a mulher – mais feliz do mundo.

Sempre há uma primeira vez.

A pirata ficou confusa quando viu que a expressão de ligeira irritação em Varric ao ouvi-la declara-se para ele.

– Não seja tola, Rivaini. Você não me ama.

– O quê? – foi a vez da mulher se irritar. – Como pode afirmar isso justamente depois de eu ter dito...? O que foi isto? Blood Magic? Está aprendendo a ler mentes agora?

– Não é preciso ser um mago para saber o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas, basta conhecer pessoas. – o anão a encarava. – Rivaini, ninguém que realmente ame alguém... ame alguém do fundo do coração... desperdiça palavras tão sagradas como estas. Dizer "eu te amo" para um homem bonito ou uma garota sensual que você está a fim é fácil porque NÃO há sentimento genuíno nisso. Palavras são só palavras nestas horas. – ele baixou a cabeça. – Agora dizer "eu te amo" para alguém que você ama de verdade é a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Algo que, no mínimo, você faz com uma expressão diferente no rosto que não seja simples lasciva. Simples sentimento de posse de um corpo.

– Mas...!

Varric não a interrompeu, mas ela mesmo deteve suas palavras. Parou para pensar um pouco. "Eu realmente o amo? Eu realmente... ?" ela balançou a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Não queria pensar nisso.

– Está bem, eu... não te amo. – ela apertou os olhos enquanto dizia estas palavras. – Mas quero dormir com você. Quero sentir o seu corpo, Varric. As suas mãos. Eu quero...

– ...matar a curiosidade? – o príncipe mercador cortou a frase dela com um golpe seco e doloroso. – Quer saber como é ficar com alguém como eu? Eu seria o seu primeiro anão, Rivaini? Duvido muito! Pois os rumores que eu ouço é que quando estava em Ferelden você dormiu com a lady Aeducan, a Comandante Gray Warden em pessoa. Não creio que eu possa lhe proporcionar grandes novidades. – ele cruzou os braços. – Oh, mas talvez seja apenas uma questão de "cem por cento de completude", não é? Você ficou com Hawke, com Fenris, com Anders... até com Merrill! E acho que até da Aveline tirou uma casquinha. É isso o que eu sou para você, não é? Um objetivo! Você simplesmente não quer deixar nada passar! Não ficar comigo seria o mesmo que deixar alguma coisa penden...

Desta vez foi a vez da pirata cortar a frase. E foi com um tapa ardido.

Todos na Hanged Man escutaram o som, de tão alto que foi. Até pararam a conversa.

Isabela estava brava. Furiosa, poderia-se dizer. E ela mesma não sabia o porquê de tanta irritação. Afinal já tinha ouvido coisas muito piores de homens que tinham valido muito menos a pena. Por que as palavras do anão pareciam machucar tanto?

– Varric...! – por um momento ela sentiu vontade de sacar suas adagas. Controlou-se. – Adeus! – gritou ela, girando nos calcanhares e saindo do quarto, esmurrando a porta na saída.

Varric ficou em silêncio durante longos minutos, acariciando o rosto vermelho quase como se aquele tapa tivesse sido um presente. Por fim pediu à um atendente da taverna para trazer um barril de cerveja e deixá-lo em paz pelos próximos dias. Não saiu mais daquele quarto por um longo período.

...

Durante o tempo em que foi interrogado, Varric pensava que não sairia vivo do Chantry. Mas ele saiu. Cassandra deixou que ele fosse embora em paz.

Apenas para ser morto na saída.

Pensar na ironia foi divertido durante alguns segundos, até que a dor profunda no peito, e a cabeça prestes a apagar por causa da perda de sangue, o trouxeram de volta à dura realidade. Mal o anão havia colocado os pés para fora da sala de interrogatório, todos os criminosos de Kirkwall caíram sobre ele.

E agora estavam, literalmente, sobre ele.

– Já chega! – gritou o bandido da Coterie. – Vamos parar de discutir! Se quer tirar a vida dele tanto quanto eu, vamos fazer isso juntos!

– Concordo! – exclamou o assassino da Carta. – Vamos dar o golpe final ao mesmo tempo.

Teria sido um diálogo tragicômico excelente para colocar em sua autobiografia... se Varric sobrevivesse para isso. Infelizmente não havia ninguém para poder registrar a grande cena de sua morte.

Os dois bandidos ergueram suas armas, e...

... foram ambos golpeados na nuca por afiadas facas.

– O quê? – gritaram os bandidos que restaram. – Você? Ela voltou!

– Ela? Ela quem? – gritou outro.

– A cadela pirata!

"Isabela..." pensou Varric, antes de sua visão se escurecer.

...


	4. Segredos e Revelações

O cheiro era de cerveja choca, gordura, amoníaco e vômito. Estes odores fizeram Varric se localizar: ele estava de volta à Hanged Man.

– ... e muito obrigada mais uma vez. – disse uma voz de mulher.

Sua visão estava borrada, mas foi recuperando o foco aos poucos. Ele estava de volta ao seu quarto, sentindo tanta dor que cada suspiro era doloroso. Mas desta vez não se sentia morto, mas vivo. Levou a mão ao peito, tirando a manta de cima do corpo, e percebeu que estava enfaixado com grossas ataduras.

– Existe uma coisa chamada "processo de cicatrização" que pode ser dificultada pelo frio. – a mulher puxou a coberta para cobrir o anão de novo. – Foi você quem me ensinou isto.

– I... Isabe... la? – ele murmurou, com dificuldade.

Ela estava diferente. Nos últimos três anos ela havia mudado um pouco. Agora seus cabelos estavam soltos e selvagens, suas roupas pareciam um pouco mais comportadas. Seu rosto já ostentava suaves marcas de expressão, mas que não tiravam nada da sua beleza original. Quase dez anos já haviam se passado e ela estava mudada, mas parecia para a melhor.

– Você ainda se lembra de mim! – ela sorriu, acariciando o rosto do príncipe mercador. – E pelo visto também não consegue mais se virar sem mim.

– Mas... como? – ele se ergueu pelos cotovelos, ignorando a dor. – Quando você...?

– Voltei ontem, para tratar de negócios. Quando cheguei na taverna recebi a informação que uma puta qualquer do Chantry havia sequestrado você então tentei ajudá-lo. Mas quando cheguei você já havia sido liberado e estava lutando sozinho contra aquela horda de bandidos. Eles... – ela tocou no peito dele. – Eles quase mataram você. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

– Pena. – ele deu uma risada dolorida. – Achei que com isso meus problemas com a Guilda de Mercadores, com a minha família e com os malditos rufiões da Hanged Man estavam encerrados. E agora que você voltou. – ele pegou na mão dela. – Parece que os problemas só vão aumentar. De novo.

– Eu sou um problema para você?

O anão ficou um instante sem resposta. Quando pensou em algo para consertar o mal entendido a pirata o cortou:

– Bom saber disso! – ela sorriu, e apertou a mão dele de volta. – Agora fique aí na cama, quietinho. Pode deixar que eu cuido das coisas enquanto você descansa.

– Eu vou à falência! – ele riu, contente. – O que uma pirata sabe sobre finanças?

– Sei que quando vejo ouro, eu não deixo mais ninguém botar a mão. Não é assim que funciona? – ela se levantou da cama e se dirigiu à porta.

– Oh. Você também... – ele hesitou. – Não precisa dormir?

– Vou dormir lá embaixo. Sabe como é, Bianca pode ficar enciumada.

...

Foram cinco dias de repouso. Desde que Anders e Hawke haviam desaparecido, três anos atrás, não havia mais um único curandeiro que prestasse em Kirkwall. Varric teve que ser paciente e esperar seu próprio corpo recuperar as forças quase sem auxílio de magia, salvo algumas poções compradas em Lowtown. Quando finalmente sentiu-se forte o suficiente para descer as escadas, encontrou Isabela apoiada no balcão, da mesma maneira que ela sempre ficou há quase dez anos atrás, quando eles se conheceram pela primeira vez.

– ... a mais bela flor de água salgada de Thedas...! – recitava um poeta bêbado.

– Corta essa, amigo! – interrompeu a pirata. – Sei muito bem da fama que criei aqui nesta cidade, mas com o passar do tempo ficamos mais seletivos!

Aquela frase incomodou um pouco Varric. As coisas, apesar de tudo, mudaram.

– Messere Tethras! – sorriu o balconista. – Enfim está de volta!

– Nunca saí daqui. – sorriu o anão. – Espero que as coisas estejam tranquilas.

– Claro, tudo como era antes! Até nossa querida pirata está de volta!

Isabela só sorriu e aproximou-se do anão.

– Fico feliz em saber que é preciso mais do que uma centena de criminosos para te matar!

– De fato cem deles caem fácil ao poderio de Bianca. O único problema é que eles eram cento e um... e este "um" foi quem me fez baixar a guarda.

– Então que bom que eu apareci.

– Oh, claro! Já havia me esquecido: obrigado!

– Você pode me agradecer me acompanhando numa rodada de cerveja e jogando um pouco de cartas. Você ainda se lembra, não é? – ela piscou.

– Sim! – ele piscou de volta, indicando que ainda se lembrava dos códigos que os dois criaram anos atrás para trapacearem. – Quem joga conosco? – ele virou-se para os outros clientes. – Pingo mínimo de um soberano!

...

Dez pessoas saíram da Hanged Man mais pobres naquele dia. Varric e Isabela estavam no quarto, rindo e brincando com as moedas douradas que haviam ganho.

– Aha! Eu não disse que sei muito bem de finanças? – ela gargalhou.

– Disse! – ele riu, fazendo um piparote com uma peça de ouro. – Piratas e mercadores quando se juntam conquistam o mundo!

– Bem, e espero que o senhor mercador saiba recompensar uma pessoa a quem ele deve!

– Claro! – ele sorriu, separando a maior parte das moedas e empurrando-as na direção de Isabela. – Um Tethras sempre paga suas dívidas.

– Não é disso que estou falando. – a pirata empurrou as moedas de volta e se levantou da cadeira.

Por um momento o quarto ficou silencioso. O anão pareceu assustado com aquela súbita mudança de clima.

– E então, Varric? – ela disse, de repente. – O que você tem feito nestes últimos três anos?

– Oh, escrevendo muito. Bebendo muito. Gastando muito. O de sempre.

– Beijando muito?

– Isso eu fiz pouco, admito. – ele lhe lançou um sorriso triste. – Fiz algumas pequenas incursões na Blooming Rose, além de alguns encontros com filhas de outros mercadores anões, mas tudo negócios. Sabe como são estas coisas. – ele queria desviar o foco de si. – E você, minha querida? Como sempre aposto que "beijar muito" foi o que você mais fez!

– Não. – ela disse, com firmeza. – Desde que saí desta cidade eu não tive mais nenhum homem.

O anão arregalou os olhos, depois falou:

– Então agora você só prefere mulheres?

– Nem homens, nem mulheres. – ela cruzou os braços. – Minha cama permaneceu vazia todo este tempo.

Varric achava muito difícil acreditar nisso. "Isabela? Em abstinência sexual por... três anos? Não, eu posso entender três dias, três semanas, até três meses, mas...!"

– Por quê? – Foi a pergunta que ele não queria fazer, mas escapou de seus lábios sem sua permissão.

– Creio que já fornifiquei o suficiente para uma vida toda, não preciso mais fazer isto, como se estivesse tentando bater um recorde ou coisa parecida. – ela suspirou. – A não ser que seja por amor.

– Por... amor? Rivaini, você está mesmo muito mudada! Quer dizer... você mesma dizia que não se importava com amor.

– As pessoas mudam, Varric. – ela baixou a cabeça. – Ou talvez elas não mudem tanto assim, só se revelem. A verdade é que aquilo que mais negamos, às vezes, é somente o nosso maior desejo. – ela saiu do quanto do quarto e se aproximou dele. – Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas em certa ocasião eu e Merrill estávamos conversando. Ela dizia o quanto achava a minha vida emocionante, sensacional... disse que gostaria muito de viver a minha vida.

– Acho que me lembro. Tive pena de Daisy nesta hora.

– Bem, não que mexer com Blood Magic não seja emoção o suficiente. Seja como for eu disse que ela não tinha que viver a minha vida, que ela não merecia a minha vida, que era muito menos glamurosa do que ela podia imaginar. Porque ela era uma boa pessoa. Merecia coisa muito melhor. E eu...

– Você não é má pessoa. – cortou Varric, pegando em sua mão. – Nunca foi.

Ela apertou a mão dele, segurando a emoção.

– Mesmo depois de eu ter roubado um artefato dos qunari e ter colocado esta cidade toda em risco?

– Bem... – ele fez uma pausa e sorriu. – Todos nós cometemos nossas loucuras.

– E você se importaria se eu fizesse apenas mais uma esta noite?

Antes que o anão pudesse responder, ela o beijou.

Fazia tanto tempo. Muito tempo desde que os seus lábios haviam se encontrado da última vez. Apesar de tantas mudanças o ardor não tinha se modificado em nada. Era o mesmo beijo caloroso e faminto daquela noite, há quase quatro anos atrás. Quando finalmente terminaram estavam ambos excitados.

– Isabela... eu...

– Já sei. – ela se afastou dele. – Você vai dizer "Pronto. Já ganhou o seu beijo, Rivaini."

– Eu...!

– Não se preocupe, não irei mais forçar a barra como fiz antes. Nem pretendo mais incomodá-lo. – ela ficou triste. – mas antes de ir embora... de ir embora de Kirkwall para sempre... eu queria que você me pagasse esta dívida.

– Que dívida?

– Explique-me, Varric. Por favor... – o pedido era quase choroso. – Por que você nunca me quis?

O quarto ficou silencioso de novo.

Descendo com cuidado da cadeira, o anão se aproximou da pirata.

– Não posso responder esta pergunta... porque você a formulou muito mal.

– Heim? E qual seria a pergunta certa?

– A pergunta certa a me fazer seria: "Por que você tem se comportado como o Paragon dos Idiotas todos estes anos e nunca admitiu que gostava de mim?"

Isabela parece ter sido pega de surpresa, mas mais surpresa ela ficou quando Varric ficou na ponta dos pés e a beijou. Ela sorriu quando seus lábios se encontraram e curvou um pouco o corpo para abraça-lo. Desta vez o beijo foi bem mais longo, mas menos selvagem. Como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para apreciar um ao outro.

A pirata afastou-se dele um pouco, pegando em sua mão, e trazendo-o em direção à cama. Sentada, agora ela estava no mesmo nível dele e o beijo estava mais confortável para ambos. Ela o acariciava com cuidado, para não desmanchar a bandagem que o anão ainda tinha envolvida no corpo, mas ele mesmo pareceu não se importar com seu próprio ferimento.

Varric passou suas mãos para a parte de trás dos joelhos da pirata e a fez deitar-se na cama, com ele por cima. As virilhas de ambos se encontraram e logo perceberam que não podiam mais adiar aquilo.

Nem mais um minuto.

...

Foi um dos dias mais bonitos que jamais amanheceu em Kirkwall.

Isabela estava abraçada ao seu amante, com o rosto dele enterrado entre seus seios. Uma de suas mãos estava agarradas às madeixas douradas e a outra repousava sobre aquele generoso e firme lombo anão. Varric estava com as duas mãos entrelaçadas na cintura dela, como se não quisesse mais deixá-la escapar.

Os dois acordaram quando um dos atendentes da taverna bateu na porta do quarto.

– Café da manhã? – perguntou uma voz.

– Vá para o inferno! – gritou o anão.

Isabela riu. Espreguiçou-se e depois beijou Varric, ainda com a cara amassada do sono de ter ficado com a cabeça deitada no melhor par de travesseiros do mundo. Os dois tiveram uma das noites mais exaustivas de suas vidas. Três anos sem um homem e tantos anos segurando seu desejo de ter a pirata em seus braços fez com que ambos se entregassem de maneira feroz um ao outro.

– Por quê? – murmurou a pirata.

– Huh?

– Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta. – ela sorriu, passando a mão no rosto dele. – Por quê?

Varric ficou em silêncio, como se tivesse vergonha da resposta.

– Por causa de... muitas coisas.

– E quais seriam elas?

– Por causa de Hawke. Por causa de Fenris. Por causa de metade desta cidade. Porque eu saberia que no momento em que eu me deitasse com você... eu ia me apaixonar por você mais do que nunca. – ele fechou os olhos. – Mas eu não queria ser apenas mais um na sua longa lista de admiradores lascivos. Sem falar que eu sempre tive medo de me revelar um maldito verme ciumento. Que iria ralhar com você por aquilo que você tinha de melhor: sua liberdade afetiva, sua força e sua individualidade. Pelo menos como amigo-que-nunca-se-deitou-com-você eu ainda tinha certa exclusividade... e segurança.

A pirata ficou muda durante alguns instantes. Quando finalmente pensou em algo para falar não sabia se usava sua língua para pronunciar as palavras ou para faze-la dançar loucamente dentro da boca do anão. Adotou um meio termo.

– Varric... – e o beijou. – Você nunca... – o beijou de novo. – Será apenas... – outro beijo. – Mais um. – e desta vez demorou-se mais entrelançando sua língua na nele, só soltando quando ambos começavam a arquear o peito em busca de ar. – Nunca, nunca, nunca será apenas mais um. O Criador sabe como eu sempre tentei escapar de toda relação com o qual eu pudesse me envolver emocionalmente, mas... com você... – mais um beijo. – Com você eu sinto que posso me apaixonar sem medo.

– Oh. – ele sorriu, embora seu sorriso viesse carregado de um pouco de dúvida. – Foi isso que você disse para os últimos quarenta?

– Estou falando sério! – ela protestou. – Juro que estou, eu...!

Foi nesta hora que Isabela percebeu. Sim, ela estava falando sério, para sua própria surpresa.

– Está mesmo falando sério? – foi a pergunta cheia de ansiedade que o anão lhe lançou.

– Varric. Toda a minha busca por afeto, pulando de cama em cama, sempre foi para que eu encontrasse o par ideal. Noites de prazer efêmeros, que duravam alguns minutos e depois eu tinha o resto do dia seguinte para me arrepender. Eu negando a me apaixonar por outros, porque o único homem que eu queria amar era você. E ninguém mais. – ela passou os dedos sobre o peito dele onde, agora, encontrava-se uma grande e visível cicatriz. – Você pode ser ciumento à vontade agora, meu querido. Porque o único homem que eu quero na minha cama, para sempre, é você!

Os olhos dourados do príncipe mercador não poderiam estar esbanjando maior alegria.

– Isabela. – ele a beijou entre os seios, subindo pelo seu pescoço até a boca. Depois a beijou de leve na orelha e murmurou. – Eu amo você.

– Mesmo? – ela o abraçou com força. – Foi muito difícil dizer isto?

– Agora foi mais fácil do que nunca!

E os dois permaneceram na cama durante metade do dia, levantando-se apenas para comer e beber algo e depois voltar para a cama mais uma vez. Aquele seria um dia de folga, onde ambos dedicariam todas as horas apenas um ao outro.

E foi apenas o primeiro de muitos... incontáveis dias para o casal.

FIM

...

_Finito gente!_

_E agora vou contar um segredinho: meu par preferido em Dragon Age II é, na verdade, Varric e Lady Hawke! Mas como já existem tantas fics sobre eles por aí (muitíssimo bem escritas, por sinal) decidi escrever esta com Varric/Isabela!_

_Espero que tenham gostado! E até a próxima._


End file.
